


Ra-Ra-Rasputin

by smashmouth_hargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Harringrove Week of Love 2021, M/M, Overstimulation, Party, Smut, no I can't tag shit don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smashmouth_hargrove/pseuds/smashmouth_hargrove
Summary: Steve goes to a party to let loose, but ends up with much more than he bargained for. He isn't complaining though.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Ra-Ra-Rasputin

The music was loud  _ much _ too loud for Steve’s pounding headache. He was drunk, drunker than he usually got at parties, which wasn’t actually  _ that _ drunk, but he felt like he deserved it, deserved to just  _ let go _ for once. What with the year he’d had, having his heart broken by Nancy, fighting interdimensional monsters, and having his face beaten in by the guy he was now tits over ass falling for.  _ Yeah, he definitely earned it. _

“Hm,” he hummed contently, “Beer me, Robs.” His head was placed in Robin’s lap, legs splayed out over the rest of the old couch, mouth open and ready for the beer. 

“Get your own, Dingus,” Robin lightly smacked his cheek, nothing more than a tap, but it drew a long whine of frustration out of Steve, “Think you’ve had about enough anyways.” 

“You’re not my  _ mom _ ,” Steve complained, carefully bracing himself, grabbing the back of the couch with one hand, using the other to push himself up, “Y’know you don’t  _ have _ to be an ass all the time.” Robin just grinned at him, looking happy with herself. Steve rolled his eyes in return. 

Once he was finally sitting straight up, one leg still resting on the couch, the other having fallen off in the process of lazily propping himself up, he grabbed his beer can off the floor, “Damn it!”  _ It was empty.  _ He threw it back to the ground with a pouty huff. 

“Aw, baby’s out of beer?” Robin taunted only to earn a sneer from Steve. 

“Shut up.” He  _ really _ didn’t feel like getting up, but he also could  _ really _ go for another drink,  _ maybe something stronger this time _ . The draw of alcohol was too much. He pushed himself off the couch onto loose legs only to be pushed right back down in a sudden shift of music and energy in the room. 

He had no idea what was going on until his ears filled with the sound of shrill yelling and cheering, and just as the icing on the cake, a random shirt hit the side of his cheek before falling onto the couch cushion next to him. 

‘ _ What the hell?’ _ he thought, going to stand back up again, grabbing onto a random girl's shoulder as he did this time, not really fully thinking about what he was doing. He didn’t pay attention to her words of retaliation, rather focusing on the small group of boys with their shirts off making their way to the front of the room. 

He could feel his face heating up at the sight of Billy Hargrove moving to the beat of ‘Rasputin’ by Boney M., bare torso on full display. There were a few other boys trailing him, but he wasn’t watching them, only Billy who made his place in the front of the crowd, center of the line. 

“What the fuck?” Robin questioned, avoiding the crowd by instead standing on the couch, hands on Steve’s shoulders to keep herself, and maybe him, steady. All around them people were getting their phones out, opening their camera, Snapchat,  _ whatever _ to catch the sight. Steve wasn’t even  _ thinking _ about his phone then, wondered how anybody else could be. 

At first it was just the guys kind of swaying around to the beat of the song until the chorus hit. Steve watched in awe as they all synchronously slid their hand through the air, open palm up before doing it again with their palms facing downward. There were various screams and hollers here and there, but they were like background noise, muffled in comparison to the music and the boys,  _ Billy _ , in Steve’s mind. 

But nothing could prepare him for when ‘ _ Big and Strong’ _ hit and Billy flexed, the bulging muscles of his biceps rippling under warm, sunkissed skin. Steve’s dick kicked to life inside his tight, acid wash jeans giving him a predictable half chub. Thankfully, Steve wasn’t so bold as to reach down and touch the forming bulge in his pants in front of the whole party, not that out of it yet, but after this he was going to need a lot of alcohol to get the image of Billy’s muscles out of his mind. 

What got him the most is when  _ ‘In His Eyes a Flaming Glow’ _ hit and he  _ swore _ on his own life that Billy’s fingers pointing from his eyes and then out were pointed at  _ him _ . Maybe he wasn’t seeing right, he  _ had _ to be imagining things, but as the crowd broke out into laughter as the ending hit and they dropped down to the floor, popping back up and then repeated the action again, and the dance ended Billy made  _ dead _ eye contact with him and  _ winked. He winked! _

Steve thought he  _ had _ to be dreaming, this wasn’t real. Slowly the crowd started dissipating, a few girls trapping Billy at the front of the room. He got  _ bold _ , decided that he had done enough daydreaming about Billy, he wanted the  _ real thing _ . Messily, he pushed his way through the people still lingering in front of the couch, ignoring Robin’s chants of ‘ _ Steve? Steve, what are you doing!’ _ , keeping his eye on the prize. 

Billy just looked at him with a smirk as Steve pushed through the layer of girls around him, complaining left and right as they got further and further from what they wanted. Not Steve’s fault he just wanted it more. 

“You like the show, Harrington?” he called out over the booming music. Steve didn’t answer until he was in the front, all the girls behind him, starting to slowly get the hint to back off with the exception of a few stragglers. 

“Kinda show-off-y if you ask me,” he tried to play cool, but was blatantly looking at Billy’s chest, eyes taking in every piece of sweat-slicked skin he possibly could. 

“So you didn’t like it?” Billy asked, looking almost disappointed. Steve could smell the cheap vodka on his breath, leading him to presume that he wasn’t the only one feeling a little loose and adventurous. 

“Never said that,” Steve brought a finger up to trace over the dip of Billy’s collarbone, looking at the smooth curve of the delicate bone before looking into the eyes. There in the blue orbs lied a certain desire, the same desire he held in the pit of his stomach, the same desire causing his cock to pulse in his jeans. 

He watched with big eyes as Billy grasped his wrist, thick fingers wrapping around pale skin as he brought the same finger that had swiped at his skin moments before up to his mouth. Billy’s pink lips wrapped around the tip of his pointer finger, inviting Steve into the warmth of his mouth with soft kitten licks to the pad of his finger, the salty taste of his own sweat mixing with the dried beer from Steve’s abandoned can. 

“Billy, what are you-” Steve tried, all words dying in his throat when Billy suddenly sucked his whole finger down to the knuckle into his mouth, not even faltering when the tip hit the soft palate in the back of his throat. He just stood there with his lips parted, lips dry, dick sinfully hard. 

“ _ Shit.” _ He didn’t know what else to say, really. He took a change, sticking his finger in  _ further _ , thumb and middle finger holding onto Billy’s hollowed out cheeks as his finger went to seek out further warmth, wondering what it would be like if it was something  _ other _ than his finger. 

Billy might not have a sensitive gag reflex, but he had a limit, gagging when Steve’s finger curled flat against his tongue, angling down his throat. Steve quickly pulled his finger out as Billy coughed. Steve wanted to apologize, but all he could think about was how pretty Billy looked with tears pricking the corners of his eyes, face flushed a bright red allowing his sparse freckles to stand out. 

It was then and  _ only _ then that his eyes traveled down once more, but this time further than his chest, his stomach, his abdomen. Billy was hard too, leaking a dark pre-come damp spot into the front of his black jeans. It was a wonder Steve could even make out the faint outline of his erection in the dim light of the room, but he could.

He wasn’t even thinking about what other people around them were thinking, if anyone was videoing, what would happen tomorrow at school, what would happen if his parents found out. He was being selfish, thinking about now, thinking about  _ pleasure _ , thinking with his dick, really. 

Without another word he grabbed Billy’s bicep, a solid, thick slab of muscle and pulled him out of the room and into a hallway filled with various doors. He didn’t know where any of them led, but he didn’t really care as long as there was some sort of room to do  _ something _ . He couldn’t stand seeing Billy like this, flustered, hot and bothered and not do anything about it. It would be a  _ crime _ . 

It took a few tries, wiggling door handle after door handle before one finally pushed open. He didn’t even care that it was a small hall closet, it was enough to stand in and that was good enough for him. 

Steve wasted no time pushing Billy into the wall with force, almost forgetting to shut the door behind him before doing so, thankfully Billy was one step ahead of him. 

“ _ Fuck, Bill,” _ Steve panted, pulling away from the kiss, thigh slotting between Billy’s as the blonde was already going ot town on his neck, making up for the absence of attention he was giving to his lips, “You got a dick like Rasputin, too?”

Billy just hummed out of confusion and then pleasure when Steve pressed his thigh up into his painfully hard cock straining against the zipper of his jeans.

“What?” he mumbled against the sensitive skin on Steve’s neck, drawing a moan out of the older boys lonesome lips. 

“Y’know, he had like a foot long shlong,” the brunette spoke between heavy breaths, unashamedly humping against the just of Billy’s hips, stomach tightening as he thrusted into the strong bone, giving him the perfect pressure, almost  _ too  _ perfect as the heat in his stomach pooled, already feeling like it could bubble up at any moment, “Learned that in histor-”

Billy cut him off with a kiss clearly not as interested in the history of Rasputin as under-the-influence Steve was. But Steve wasn’t complaining, the sound of smacking lips and rubbing denim like music to his ears. 

It felt like  _ forever _ before Billy finally reached between them to undo the button of his jeans, or so he thought. He whined in frustration when instead Billy’s hand rubbed gently and cupped his groin, being sweet in every way that Steve  _ didn’t  _ want it. 

“Cut the shit!” he complained, giving a weak punch to Billy’s rock solid shoulder, the laugh he released only making him more frustrated. 

“Oh, don’t be sad, puppy. You’ll get your  _ bone _ soon.” Steve let out a cry, Billy’s fingertips teasingly tracing the outline of his cock making him want to  _ implode. _

“I  _ hate  _ you,” Steve vocalized, running one hand up the underside of the younger boy's hair before balling up his fist and pulling. Billy just moaned, loud and proud like the whore Steve knew that he was, “ _ Fuck you.” _

“Oh, you  _ wish _ ,” Billy breathed right up against Steve’s ear, hot breath brushing flushed skin. He was so caught up in the bliss of everything, how everything he’d ever wanted seemed to be falling right into place that he had almost forgotten what a tease Billy could be. 

“You want it too, fuck nuts, don’t act all high and mighty,” Steve grit out, pressing his thigh  _ hard _ , up into Billy’s groin and moving it side to side, back and forth, anything he could do with the limited mobility. He grinned at the moan he received, more high pitched than the other, more  _ genuine _ . The way that Billy’s back arched so beautifully against the dark beige painted wall behind him was all Steve needed to know that if he just played his cards right Billy would be like putty in his hand. 

“Aw, did that feel good?” he teased, bringing his own hand to Billy’s crotch and giving him a tight  _ squeeze _ , enjoying the yelp he received in return. Unlike Billy he actually went for the button and undid it, letting the zipper go next, releasing some of the tension off of Billy’s erection, being so close to freedom, “Now, be a doll and help me out,  _ maybe _ then I’ll return the favor.” 

That’s all it took to get Billy to work, undoing his pants and then yanking down his underwear only to about midthigh, just enough to let Steve’s cock pop out and slap against the coarse hair of his happy trail. Steve sighed into Billy’s ear before taking the lobe without the earring between his teeth, working it. 

Billy looked down at Steve’s dick in awe, maybe it wasn’t a foot long like Steve claimed Rasputin’s to be, but it was rather impressive. He ran the tips of his fingers over a vein trailing up the side of his cock all the way to the head before actually taking a grasp in the king sized cock. The groan that he let out was beautifully deep, the sound he let out when he ran the pad of his thumb over his leaking tip, though, was  _ gorgeous.  _

“Shit, yeah, do that again,” Steve instructed, rather pleased when Billy listed, rubbing his thumb over the head of his dick in a circular motion, spreading around his pre around in a most pleasing way. Slowly he worked the seemingly constant leak of precome over his cock until the jerks of his hands were smooth and somewhat slick. 

“You done this before or you just treatin’ my dick like your own?” Steve questioned, trying to pretend he wasn’t as close as he was, that he wasn’t about three seconds from falling over the edge, one swipe of Billy’s blunt nail against his slit and he was done for. 

“Why? You think you’re special or somethin’?” Billy asked, partially not wanting to admit that Steve was his first time with a guy, if a quickie in the hall closet of a party even counted as a first time. 

“Nah, you’re just really  _ g-,”  _ All words died in his throat as the heat in his stomach finally boiled over, the end of his sentence coming out in more of a squeak that dissolved into a deep, seductive moan right into the crook of the younger boy’s neck. Billy was about ninety-nine percent sure that he could shoot off from the noise and the vibrations it sent through his whole body. 

Steve felt like a limp noodle against him as he shot ribbons of white cum up his own clothed stomach and onto Billy’s hand and wrist as he pumped him through it, working him well through his orgasm, doing everything he possibly could to please Steve in hopes of getting a good orgasm himself. 

“Fuck!” Steve exclaimed, clenching his teeth as he came down. He felt like his feet were going to give out under him, dick slowly going limp in Billy’s grasp after releasing. 

Steve took a second to come down himself, sweaty forehead pressed against Billy’s shoulder as he gasped in cool air from the drafty coat closet. Then it was Billy’s turn  _ finally _ . He knew he wouldn’t last long, not after everything that had just happened, not after he just lived through a living wet dream. 

“Y’know,” Steve started, sticking one hand into Billy’s underwear, the other bringing to cum-covered fingers up to his lips, “I don’t usually stick around after I’ve gotten what I need, so consider yourself lucky, Hargrove.” Steve was playing things up so much, deciding that he liked being in control, that he liked seeing Billy submit in a sort of way he’d never seen him do before, like opening up a weakness he never knew was there but wanted to take full advantage of. 

He slotted one finger on each side of Billy’s tongue, hand taking a quick grasp on Billy’s dick and  _ pumping _ . It was hot, dry,  _ fast _ , but Billy couldn't’ find himself to care because the thought alone of knowing Steve Harington’s fingers were wrapped around his member could make him cum in record time. 

He moaned around the fingers he was given to suck on, really only getting to lick around and taste them for a moment before they were being thrusted into the back of his throat, soft gags escaping his mouth drool dribbled down his chin, tongue getting nothing but the taste of  _ salt _ . 

“ _ Ah!~” _ he tried to whine,  _ warn _ , but it came out as nothing but a needy moan. Steve kissed along his neck, sucking in a few places and Billy was done for, seeing stars and he came all the way up to his chest, remnants spilling over onto Steve’s knuckles as he softened, but Steve didn’t let up, fist still working him hard and fast. 

“‘uck, Stebe,” Billy mumbled through the fingers in his mouth as the line between pain and pleasure became blurry. 

“What’s wrong, baby, don’t have another round in you?” Steve inquired, taking his fingers out of Billy’s mouth, trailing the wet saliva down to his jaw before cupping it. 

“Shit! Steve, please!” he begged, dick betraying him, getting hard again, but it wasn’t satisfying like it usually was, it  _ hurt _ . He felt so sensitive, like chaffing, but different, that’s the only way he could think of to describe it. 

“Be a good boy and maybe I’ll let you drive me home,” Steve offered, giving an incentive. 

“Ah!” Billy cried out, vein in his neck popping out as he braced himself, tears welling up and threatening to spill over, “Nuh-No, can’t, I can’t!” he insisted, hips thrusting instinctively into the touch. He didn’t know what to think, he wanted it, of course he did, but it  _ hurt _ , hurt good, but still  _ hurt.  _

No matter what he said or did, how much pain or pleasure he showed Steve didn’t stop until he came with a hoarse broken-off sound, dick kicking pathetically, really leaking out more than it was shooting. 

“Jesus, fuck! Stop!” Billy pleaded when Steve continued to pump him and the brunette just pulled away with an innocent grin, hands up in surrender. 

“What? Me?” the older boy questioned with big puppy dog eyes, already zipping up his pants and wiping his excess cum onto one of the windbreakers hanging in the closet, not sure what he was gonna do about the shirt. Billy just grimaced, glaring at Steve as he slouched against the wall exhausted and aching. 

“Yes you,  _ asshole,” _ Billy growled, baby blue eyes giving off a vibrant gleam as the soft light from the crack under the door hit them just right. 

“Now, that’s no way to treat the person you’re taking home, now is it, Bill?” he questioned and Billy seemed to perk up at this. 

“Really?” the blonde beamed, frustrated expression filling with pure joy. 

“Clean up and meet me at the car in ten minutes. Not a second later or I’m catching a ride from someone else, got it?” Billy was quick to shake his head vigorously and with that Steve was gone, leaving Billy with an aching dick and a confused heart. 


End file.
